The Ruined Date
by koi97
Summary: Grimmjow plans on taking his boyfriend, Ichigo out on a date, until he is forced to drag his nephew, Shiro alone. With the crazy kid on the loose, Grimmjow's planned date takes a bad turn when Shiro starts getting into trouble. Now he has to face Shiro, who had already started ruining his date just by being there. AU, Grimmichi, rated M for blood, language and violence. ONESHOT


_**Hey guys! Yeah, I know. I am starting a new fanfic when I haven't even finished the first one! Well anyways, whatever. I don't really care because I have this idea stuck in my head for days now! So I just wanted to get it out of the way. So that is what I am doing! Anyways, hope you enjoy the new bleach fanfic! It is grimmichi with my oc, Shiro Ravin. So I own nothing but Shiro and Lighta and Fifteen(Granted he only appears for a few sentences lol).**_

_**Shiro: Sap….**_

_**Koi: Shut it! I just love anime and manga! Don't blame me. .**_

_**Shiro: Dis coming from da person tha' took a female design an' gave it ta me! DX**_

_**Koi: Hey! I liked that design D=**_

_**Grimmjow: Let's move onto the story please?!**_

_**Koi: Fine…..onward!**_

* * *

Grimmjow groaned. He ran a hand through his sky blue locks, only a few strands stayed stubbornly in his face. His blue eyes highlighted by the teal dashes under them. He growled softly. He stretched and glared at the phone that sat innocently on his desk. His six foot one frame covered in a black tank top and black basketball shorts, showing off lean muscles and broad shoulders covered in tan skin. "Why do I have to babysit him?" he snapped at the phone.

He heard a sigh ripple through the phone that he had put on speaker moments ago when the person on the other end called. The young twenty-five year old male glared at his closet as he dug around for clothes to wear today. He was going to take his boyfriend of five years.

"Because I said so Grimmjow! He can't be on his you dumbass! Now, I am dropping him off and you are going to watch him!" A female voice snapped. Grimmjow groaned. "So you are going to watch your cousin weather you like it or not!"

So much for his date! He threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll watch him!" He snarled.

"Good!" The voice chirped and hung up. He glared at his phone and huffed as he changed into a pair of stone washed skinny jeans, a clean blue tank top and a black studded belt. He clipped his wallet chain to his right front belt loop and then tucked his wallet into his right back pocket. He snatched his phone also and placed it in his front right pocket. He grumbled as he hurried to the door as the doorbell rang. He opened the door and glared at the two people on the other side of said door.

One the other side of the door stood Nelliel, or just nel, and Shiro. Nel is a curvy women with sea-green, wavy hair that fell to her waist, has creamy tan skin. She was wearing a crisp and clean jade green suit with black flats. Her thick hair falling around her face in a barely contained mess. Next to stood Shiro, a young teen barely fifteen years old that looked a lot like Grimmjow's boyfriend Ichigo but he had white skin, white hair, golden irises, and black sclera. He wore black jeans, and a black tank top. His thin lips pulled into a rather sadistic sneering smile. Grimmjow glared at the teen.

Nel smacked him and shot her younger brother a glare. "Now be good for your uncle," Nel chided.

Shiro waved her off. Nel shot them both dark glares before hurrying back to her car to get to work. Grimmjow glared at the boy as his phone started ring. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Somebody's moody," a deep voice teased, chuckling.

Grimmjow sighed. "Sorry. I have to babysit my cousin…..so he is forced to come with us," he mumbled.

"Oh….well sucks for you. I don't really mind," Ichigo replied.

"You will regret this," Grimmjow mumbled. Ichigo only laughed. Both said their good-byes and hung up. Grimmjow moved around his room, gathering his car-keys, and some extra cash. He walked out the door, Shiro trailing after him. "Mess up my date brat and I will make sure you get the beating of your life!" Grimmjow hissed.

Shiro scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he sneered.

Grimmjow twitched as he got into the car, forcing Shiro into the back. He started the white Dodge Charger up. It purred to life. Grimmjow prided himself with this car. Decked it out with a stereo, leather seats and fully up graded. He shifted gears, backing out of his driveway with ease. He shifted the gears again, and started driving. It was rather short drive to Ichigo's home. He was staying with Kisuke Urahara for the weekend, his uncle conning him into staying thanks to his aunt, Yoruichi Shihōin. He pulled up, chuckling at the sight of his boyfriend bickering with his aunt and uncle. Ichigo's orange hair sticking up like normal, brown eyes narrowed as he glared and scowled at his family. He wore slim fitting jeans and jacket that hugged his lean frame. His tan skin mostly hidden by his clothes. He quickly opened the door and ducked in, twisting to stare at Shiro. "Holy crap!" He mumbled in shock.

"Hiya! I am Shiro Ravin! I'm Grimmjow's nephew," Shiro chirped, still holding his insane grin.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo wondered, staring at his blue haired boyfriend, who pulled away from the curb.

"Sadly, yes. I have long lost sibling that was named Lighta. She looked just like him but she had silver eyes and she didn't have a black tongue and black sclera," Grimmjow mumbled.

Ichigo stared. "What happened?" He asked, and Grimmjow only shrugged.

Shiro frowned slightly. Grimmjow pulled into the mall's parking lot and parked. He shut the car off and climbed out. Shiro and Ichigo also getting out. Grimmjow glanced at his nephew, glaring at the insane grin his nephew sported. "Hey, Shiro where is Fifteen?"

Shiro sneered around his smile at the mention of his younger twin brother. "Off wit' mom's husband," he retorted.

Grimmjow cringed at the thought of the blue haired boy with Nnoitra. Shiro rolled his eyes and sneered around his cackling laughter. "He is fine. He beats dad up more den anything'," Shiro cackled.

Grimmjow glared at his nephew, already hating the day. Ichigo chuckled, taking Grimmjow hands as he dragged the blue haired forward. Shiro trailing behind them. Grimmjow pitched the bridge of his nose, holding back a groan. "So explain ho' ya met?" shiro asked, grinning like a mad man.

Grimmjow felt his brow tick, his normally scowling face growing darker as he glared at the teen. Ichigo snorted, but didn't answer. Grimmjow wanted to sigh with relief. "About six years ago at the end of high school. Grimmjow was there pick you up and a boy that looked like you but with brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes and wore earthly colors. Then I meet him at the collage again and we started dating. There, plain and simple," Ichigo said, shooting Shiro a look that dared him to ask more.

Grimmjow growled as he was tugged along by his orange haired boyfriend. He glared heatedly at the back of Ichigo's head. He quickly darted around people, as if trying to lose somebody, then Grimmjow started chuckling. He knew why! "Trying to lose my cousin?" he teased.

"Hell ya! The kid reminds a bit to much of my own cousin, Shirosaki. It is rather weird that his name is Shiro," Ichigo mumbled.

"His name was supposed to be Kuro…..but Nel liked Shiro better. I told not to name him after a color. They didn't listen to me," Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo made a face. Grimmjow snorted in humor at his boyfriend. He glanced around, frowning when he didn't see any sign of white hair, or Shiro's laughter. He lurched forward when something tackled him from behind. He straightened out once he heard crackling laughter. He twisted his head to glare over his shoulder at his nephew, yet he didn't see his nephew, only a giant teddy bear. He snarled in rage and whirled around to see Shiro disappearing around a corner. Ichigo scowled. "See by what I meant?!" Grimmjow hissed.

Ichigo sighed and moved to stand beside Grimmjow. "Let's get something to eat," he mumbled, looking around. Grimmjow stared at the bear, dragging it with. He knew Shiro paid for it. He glanced around just in case he saw the white haired brat. He growled when he didn't see the boy.

* * *

Ichigo chewed his food. Grimmjow sat across from him, eating his own food. Then they heard shouting. Ichigo looked up to see Shiro darting around, cackling like he was mentally insane. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the boy, only to see another male that looked just like him, but older and had longer hair. Ichigo gasped. "Shit! Your nephew is starting a fight with my cousin!" Ichigo shouted, startling Grimmjow.

Both males stood up and watched Shiro flaunt around Shirosaki like a cat playing. Grimmjow stared in horror at the scene, only to jump when Shiro leapt onto their table, knocking their food down. He laughed insanely. Grimmjow gave him a weird look, only to shout in anger as Shiro darts off, using the tables. Shirosaki launching himself after the kid.

Ichigo bolted up to his feet, so did Grimmjow, glaring at the two males. "You idiots!" Ichigo shouted. Shiro doubled back, cackling. Grimmjow was fuming. Shirosaki shouted in victory as he tackled the teen. Shiro shouted in rage and sent a kick at the older male. Both stood up, glaring heatedly at each other. Ichigo hissed in anger, aiming a kick to his cousin and the teen, only to have Shiro dodge his kick. He stared at the boy in shock. Shiro twisted, bouncing the balls of his feet as he grinned widely. He darted forward, jabbing Shirosaki in the gut. The older male hissed in male and lashed out. Grimmjow wrestled his way between them, pulling them apart. Shiro squirmed in his grasp, growling out his displeasure.

"I WANNA FIGHT!" Shiro screeched. Grimmjow flinched, dropping the boy, who quickly kicked him in the gut.

Grimmjow hissed in pain as he stumbled away from his nephew. Ichigo growled in anger. "Fine! Let's fight, brat!" He taunted.

"BRAT?! I will kick yer ass carrot top!" Shiro snapped.

Ichigo scowled and dropped into a fighting stance. Shiro stood there, not even bothering. He grinned insanely. Slowly his black tongue slid across his lips as he darted forward, twisting into a roundhouse kick. Ichigo blocked, sending a punch to Shiro's hip. Shiro shifted, causing the punch to hit him in the leg. He gritted his teeth in pain as he growled. A crowd formed around them, cheering them on. Shiro jumped back, slowly pacing to his left. Ichigo watched him with brown eyes. Shiro snarled and pounced again, kicking out. Ichigo dodged the grabbed Shiro's ankle. The boy wobbled but remained standing. He glared heatedly at Ichigo. Ichigo glared right back at the boy. Suddenly, Shiro leaned forward, bending his knee. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and continued leaning, forcing Ichigo to push back on him. Both growled at eachother. Suddenly, Ichigo shifted, pushing on Shiro and letting go. The boy dropped his leg quickly, stumbling forward a few steps before whirling around, sending a punch Ichigo's way. Ichigo gasped, but stared wide eyed when he saw a board back in his way.

Shiro sneered and kicked, only to be blocked by his uncle. Grimmjow glared heavily at his nephew, sending a punch towards the albino teen. Shiro ducked, sneering as he tackled Grimmjow. They both rolled around, kicking and punching. Ichigo gaped at the scene before him. The crowd cheering even more. Ichigo stood up and glared at his cousin. "Wha ta hell?" he asked in shock.

"That kid is a freakin' hellion!" Shirosaki cackled.

Ichigo growled at his cousin. "I can' believe he tried pissin' me off! The kid 'as guts," he mused,

Grimmjow grunted in pain at a rather powerful kick from Shiro. He is now really starting to hate the fact he used to fight the kid a lot. Shiro was a devil when it came to fighting. His teeth bloody from biting Grimmjow's hand. Blood stained their knuckled and mouths. Grimmjow kicked Shiro away, who twisted, landing in a crouch, his body arched like a cats. His legs bent and spread with one arm on the ground as balance. Both feline like men glaring. Grimmjow also crouched down, eying his nephew. Shiro grinned before leaning back on his feet and springing forward. Grimmjow twisted, arms darting around to capture the teen, only to be clawed at. He jumped away, crouching again. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched Shiro pace in front of him, looking for an opening.

Shouting filled their ears. Both men paused and looked up to see police rushing in, shouting. The crowd was quick to clear a way to the fight. Shiro grinned. Grimmjow quickly backed up towards Ichigo, growling lowly. Shiro shifted, bouncing on his feet as he watched the squad of police men. He was quick to dart forward. Fist jabbing and teeth rendering flesh. Blood curdling screams filled the air. Blood painted the floor. Ichigo stared in horror as Shiro cackled and backed away. He swayed from side, laughing softly before it grew louder. Shiro threw his head back, laughing as he stood there rather limply. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his nephew.

"Damn it! I knew this would happen!" Grimmjow spat as he tackled his nephew rather quickly. "Ichigo! Call nel!" Grimmjow added as he tossed his phone to Ichigo.

The orange haired male nodded and quickly dialed said female. "Hello?" Nel asked after picking up on the third ring.

"Uh….Hey Nel. This is Ichigo…..we have a slight problem with your son, Shiro," Ichigo mumbled sheepishly.

"What do you mean? Please tell me he did not have his attacks again?" Nel pleaded.

"I really don't know what you mean by that," he replied curtly,

"Crap…I am on my way. Tell Grimm to keep Shiro pinned!" Nel shouted as she hung up.

"uh….Grimm….Nel said keep him pinned and that she is on her way," Ichigo mumbled with wide eyes.

Grimmjow grunted his reply, Shiro snarled, and twisted away. Everybody had cleared, leaving Ichigo, Shirosaki, and Grimmjow alone with Shiro, who was covered in blood from the group of cops he had killed moments ago. His gold eyes blazed with an unhinged insanity that Ichigo has never seen before. The teen chuckled darkly, it grew louder and louder until it echoed around them. Ichigo took a step back, staring in horror as Grimmjow crouched down as Shiro hunched down, hands pressed to the ground as he leaned back on his heels, lowering himself to the ground and in a cat-like crouch. Shirosaki inhaled sharply.

"Holy shit! I didn' thin' a kid was capable of dis shit!" Shirosaki hissed softly.

Ichigo nodded as he watched both feline like men eye each other. Shiro growled deep in his chest before leaning forward, head turning up to keep his gazed locked with Grimmjow's. His grin wide and bloody. He shifted his body slightly before surging forward. Grimmjow eyes widen in shock as he was sent tumbling, grappling with the boy. Shiro screeched and jumped away, circling around Grimmjow once before lunging again. Both men sliding against the bloody tiles now, causing them to fall. Grimmjow hissed as the sticky, red fluid drenched his clothes, staining them and his blue hair. Shiro squirmed under him, his teeth snapping together as he leaned forward, his eyes wild and untamed as he laughed and kicked Grimmjow away. Grimmjow slid to his feet before pouncing on the boy. They skidded on the blood, falling yet again thanks to the slick fluid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" A shill voice screamed.

Grimmjow wrestled Shiro down again, pinning the boy. He bared his teeth back at the growling boy under him.

"Do you know a freaking riot team is outside because of you?" The voice continued.

Grimmjow glanced over to see his sister, who was scowling and frowning at the sight of the two bloody men. She gagged when she caught sight of the shredded bodies. "Damn it! Shiro!" She snarled.

Shiro blinked, confusion clear on his face. He shifted, inhaling sharply as he came face to face with blank brown eyes. He screamed, pulling away from Shiro. "Mom!" He cried, fear raking through his body.

Nel frowned. "So he is back….." she mumbled. Grimmjow grunted.

Shiro huddled down on the floor, behind Nel. "Mom! What happened?! I can't remember!" He cried, eyes wide with fear.

He jumped at the sound of stomping feet. He wailed softly, eyes wide and panicked. Grimmjow twitched. So much for his date. He glanced back at Ichigo. "Go home…I guess this day is over. I have to go the hospital with Nel. I am the only one that can really hold him down when he goes even more insane," he whispered.

Ichigo nodded and left, dragging his cousin with him. Grimmjow looked up to see the riot team rushing forward. He curled his lip up as he finally felt the pain from the bruises and wounds he sustained from fighting Shiro. Shiro was panicking, his eyes wide as he shouted warnings. Shiro panted harshly, and Grimmjow could see the kid was going to pass out soon. True to his thoughts, Shiro slumped forward. Grimmjow swayed on his feet, a splitting headache ripping through his temples. He groaned, falling to his knees as pain assaulted his battered body.

* * *

Grimmjow cracked open an eye and hissed as light assaulted his eyes. He closed them again, frowning at the numb feeling in his chest and left arm. He felt the bed on his right side shift and a light mumble. He shifted his head to the side and opened his eyes again, narrowing them at the blinding whiteness of the room. He saw orange by his right arm. He looked around again, scowling at the room. The door opened and he frowned at the sight of Nel. Beside her stood Shiro. He glanced back at Ichigo, who was sleeping peacefully. He turned back to face his sister and nephew.

"Sorry….." Shiro mumbled.

Grimmjow raised a brow as the door slammed against the wall. He jumped when Ichigo jumped with a very unmanly squeaked. Cackling filled the room. Grimmjow glared at his best friend and brother-in-law. Nnoitra grinned that large piano grin. His tall, seven foot frame slightly hunched so he could step into the room. Raven locks spilling around his shoulder, left eye hidden behind an eye patch. Grimmjow sneered at his friend. "What do ya want, bean-pole?" He asked.

Nnoitra sneered right back. A head of blue locks peered around Nnoitra. Hair spikey but slicked back slightly but a few strands. Blue eyes glanced around. Pale skin covered by black jeans, and a black hoodie. "Damn…..he got you good, Grimm," the boy mumbled.

"No shit! Its not like the kid grew up fighting me," Grimmjow hissed at his other nephew. Fifteen chuckled at his uncle, waving at Ichigo.

"Anyways! I wan'ed ta fix up my mistake. I don' remember anythin' save fer a few days ago, 'fore he took over," Shiro mumbled.

Ichigo raised a brow, puzzled. "What is going on?" he asked, slightly miffed.

"Shiro was born with split personality disorder. We believe it was caused by his birth defects: the black sclera and black tongue. The other side of him is a blood thirsty monster. The one you saw during our ruined date. His true personality is just as stubborn, temperamental, and feisty. Though he is more calm and saner then his other half," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo blinked. Grimmjow stared at him before sighing. He leaned back against his bed. "How bad did I mess ya up kid?" He asked.

"Jus' as bad as I messed ya up," Shiro replied with a snort.

Grimmjow sighed softly. "So, how are you gonna repay me?" Grimmjow asked.

Shiro stepped forward and waved two slim pieces of paper before him. "Simple….you an' Ichigo get ta go ta yer favorite band's concert in three days," he replied.

"But their tickets sold out months ago!" Grimmjow stated in shock. "How did your ass get a hold of them?!"

Shiro sneered. "I bough' dem righ' as dey started sellin. I ha' money tha' I hide," he replied, grinning like a cat that got the catnip.

Grimmjow stared at him in shock. "Holy shit kid! You are freaking kidding me!?" Grimmjow hissed, causing Shiro to laugh at him. Shiro turned, handing Ichigo the tickets with a simpler, "Here ya go," and then turned to leave.

"By da way. You are free ta leave when da nurse takes da I.V. outta ya," Shiro called over his shoulder.

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose. "Worse freaking day ever. Worst date ever," he grumbled.

Ichigo laughed. "At least we get to go on an even better date without him," he said, holding up the tickets.

Grimmjow chuckled softly. He sat up as the nurse came in. He was out of the hospital five minutes later. How he hated them. Always so bright and sterile. He wrinkled his nose up. Ichigo laughed softly. Grimmjow rushed over to Ichigo's car, a ford mustang gt that was white with black stripes on it. Grimmjow glanced at his boyfriend, ready to go. "Calm down Grimm. We got a while. Might as well make that date for me before we got to the concert," Ichigo said as he unlocked the car and got in.

"Oooohhhhh, trust me. I planned on it," Grimmjow said with a leering grin. Ichigo laughed as he started the car.

Grimmjow really did not expect for the date to be ruined.

"It is amusing that this is our first ruined date," Grimmjow mused.

Ichigo nodded, chuckling as he drove. Grimmjow glanced out the window, smirking. He would have to thank his cousin for those tickets, after he makes up for the ruined date to Ichigo when they get home.

* * *

_**Oh dear god! I have never written this much ever! DX. Anyways, the next chapter for White demon will up soon. I still have to start it, but so far, it is doing rather well. I promise you, I will finish it. Anyways, this stupid fanfic was so freaking hard to write because of Shiro. His little fight scene was a major pain in the ass for me! I hope you are all happy, I died trying to my best at the fight scene. Also, the reason Fifteen has blue hair is because he is related to Grimmjow. Shiro was meant to look like Nel, or Grimmjow, but ended up as a defected Albino. Yes, his tongue is naturally black! Don't judge him okay!**_

_**Shiro: I am still badass! I gotta kick Grimm-kitty's ass! =D**_

_**Grimmjow: Screw you, you stupid snowflake! DX**_

_**Ichigo: Well, thanks to you both, I had to spend more time with my inner hollow! HE is so annoying.**_

_**Koi: Haha, not my fault.**_

_**Ichigo: Is to! You created Shiro!**_

_**Koi: I know…he is like five years old really! I have had him that long!**_

_**Shiro: No' really. You have ha' my design fer five years, stupid.**_

_**Koi: Whatever, anyways, good reviews wanted! Thanks!**_


End file.
